warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MKsmashed/Silver Bots: Down But Not Out
THE OVERVIEW Sooo....silver bots. Leo, Griffin, Golem, Vityaz,etc. The list goes on. They seem to be becoming useless. This feeling of helplessness has increased since the release of Blitz, Rayker, and Invader, not to mention the Hades and Ares. Their time may be drawing to an end. But if so, they're going out fightin'. THE DAMAGE Dash and Descend bots currently rule the meta, as everyone knows. The Champion league is made up of these bots. It may seem that silver bots are going to die out. However, I can safely assure you that this will never truly happen. Pixonic needs people to kep joining so that they can make more money So they start off players with easier objectives that can be accomplished using silver bots. This is the main reason silver bots will never go away: starting players use silver bots, and there are new players constantly joining. THE BOTS This will go over every silver bot (light, medium, heavy, and order of appearance on the wiki) telling whether or not they are useable in higher leagues against non-silver bots and how commonly used they are. Destrier The Destrier is probably the worst bot in the game, with very light firepower, slow speed for a light bot, and not much health. However, this bot will last longer than all other silver bots. This is because it is the first bot players get, and many keep it in their hangar for a looong time. It cannot be used very long effectively though. It becomes useless once players reach Bronze III. Cossack The Cossack is the first bot available with jump. It is also most players first bot with an ability. It's many players second bot, and is used along with the Destrier. It has relatively low firepower with one medium hardpoint. It can be used effectively up to Silver II or so. Boa The Boa is the heaviest medium bot in the game, and has respectable firepower with one heavy and one medium hardpoint. It is best used as a knife fighter. They are not used as commonly anymore (maybe because of the redesign), but can be used effectively up to Gold I or II. Gl. Patton An all around good bot and one my favorites, the Gl. Patton has slightly above average firepower with 4 light hardpoints and lots of versatility. It can be used as an arty with 4 Noricums, a brawler with 4 Magnums, or a camper with 4 Spirals. It is coomonly used in lower leagues. It has 166,000 HP at Mk. 1 level 12, so it can be used effectively later in the game, up to low Diamond. Golem The Golem is the only bot with all 3 hardpoint types. Therefore, there are a lot of different options when deciding what to use. Plus, it has high firepower. It is common in lower leagues, but disappears quickly. It can be used up to low Diamond. Vityaz The Vityaz has acceptable firepower with one heavy and two light hardpoints, but is inferior to the Golem in every way. Though it has more starting health, it is quickly surpassed by the faster, stronger, and more dangerous Golem. It is somehow more popular than the Golem in lower leagues. It can be used up to Gold III. Griffin The Griffin has moderately high firepower with 2 light and 2 medium hardpoints. It is the most popular robot in the game, according to Pixonic. It has the Jump ability, which is probably a big reason for its popularity. It is commonly seen in Bronze through Expert, and is usable up to Expert III. Leo The Leo has high firepower with one heavy and 3 light hardpoints, plus it has the most health of any robot at its starting level (compared to the health of all other bots at their starting levels). It can be used in many different roles in battle, though it is best used as a knife fighter. It is commonly used from low Silver through low Expert. It can be used until Expert II or so. Natasha The Natasha is comparable to the Leo. It has 2 Heavy and 2 light hardpoints, but 35k less of health. It can also be used in any position in battle. It is commonly seen from Silver I to Expert III. It can be used until Expert III. THE SUMMARY Most of these bots die out at around Diamond III or less. The Leo, Natasha, and Griffin will stay around though, most likely until the game itself dies. So don't worry too much about the future of the game. In any given battle, at least up to Mid-Master, at least one person will have a silver bot in their hangar. These bots have essentially stood the test of time, and won't be going away anytime soon. Category:Use Category:Blog posts